


Christmas Morning

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: 12 Days of Killervibe 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Killervibe, Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, They are so in love, barry puts his foot in his mouth, embedded edits, holiday fic, soo fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco opened his eyes sleepily and linked his leg with Caitlin's under the covers. Winter sun shone through their closed curtains, casting a light against Caitlin that caught her hand, and reflected against the walls of their bedroom.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE THE FLUFF
> 
> Also this is my first time trying to insert pictures into a fic. I'm not sure if it worked, please let me know if there's problems!!

 

“Cisco.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

Cisco opened his eyes sleepily and linked his leg with hers under the covers. Winter sun shone through their closed curtains, casting a light against Caitlin that caught her hand, and reflected against the walls of their bedroom.

 

The diamond lights twirled around the room with her movements like a disco ball.

 

She’s still grinning goofily at the ring.

 

Cisco took her left hand and kissed it gently. Her eyes burned into his while he did it.

 

“I’m so happy,” Caitlin told him quietly.

 

“I’m so happy that no meta tried to conquer the world on Christmas Eve and ruined my plans.”

 

Caitlin went quiet, staring into the distance the way she sometimes did when communicating with Killer Frost, then smirked.

 

“Frost just said if anyone dared interrupting she would have turned them into permanent ice cubes.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t blame her.”

 

Cisco traced swirly patterns on the creamy skin of her bare shoulder.

 

He kisses her neck, “Tell me what was going through your mind,” he whispered.

 

“Well,” She began, dragging out the word and giving him a knowing grin, “I was having a hard time concentrating because of your shirt. My favourite shirt.”

 

“Ah yes,” Cisco snickered, glancing at the floor where the garment laid crumpled and forgotten.

 

“For a favourite shirt, you sure do like to take it off of me.”

 

Caitlin swatted his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” He whined, grabbing his pillow as a shield from incoming attacks. “No hitting the fiancé!”

 

Caitlin gasped at that, bolting upright. “Cisco,” she said urgently, tugging the pillow away and throwing it on the ground.

 

“What?”

 

“Fiancé!” She said dreamily. As if she only really just realized it. “We’re engaged!”

 

Cisco smiled. “Yeah.”

 

“We’re going to get married!”

 

“That’s the plan. Merry Christmas?”

 

Caitlin shrieked with joy, pouncing on him. Cisco was totally unprepared, and went  _“Ooof”_ as she rolled him over, unable to not laugh along with her contagious excitement.  

 

Her bedhead was particularly adorable, and she still had stray glitter from her sequin dress on here and there.

 

She straddled his thighs and leaned over so that her face was all he could see. He tangled their fingers together. It was a lovely view.

 

“You weren’t done telling me the story,” Cisco reminded her.

 

She closed the short distance to kiss him. “You were there.”

 

“Yeah, a half frenzied nervous wreck. I want to hear it from you.”

 

He tilted his head up to get another kiss as he squeezed her hands.

 

“Mmm. Okay. Where was I?”

 

“The shirt,” he supplied.

 

“Right. So I was thinking about all the ways I could get you to take it off when we got home.”

 

Cisco quirked an eyebrow.

 

“…And then you disappeared.”

 

“I was getting the ring.”

 

“And then you came back.”

 

Caitlin gave him the most beautiful tender smile. She placed a hand on his face. “You surprised me. I can’t believe you waited until exactly midnight.”

 

“Christmas,” he whispered. “I wanted to give you your gift as soon as possible.”

 

“Cisco,” she said with a happy sigh, dropping her weight so that she was lying on top of him. Her head rested against his chest.

 

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her back.

 

“You told me to go to the bedroom. There were lights everywhere. And the little Christmas tree with bells. I turned around and you had this look in your eyes.”

 

She brushed her thumb over his eyelashes, feeling them flutter under her touch.

 

“That’s when I knew.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She nodded. “You told me that you had a special ornament to put on the tree, and I was thinking,  _why_ and _how_  and  _when_  did you get a whole  _other_ tree to put in our room? We’re going to get pine needles everywhere…”

 

Cisco laughed, “It’s fake!”

 

Caitlin turned to study said tree sitting in the middle of Cisco’s electro amber light display. “Hmm, I didn’t notice. Guess I was distracted.”

 

“By my shirt?” Cisco teased. 

  
  
“Oh, shut up!” she grumbled, rolling her eyes fondly.

 

“So then I brought out the ornament I wanted you to put on the tree in its little box…” Cisco prompted her.

 

“And in the box was the ball that said  _First Christmas Engaged_  so of course I was like,  _oh my god he’s going to do it_ ….And then you did!’”

 

“And then I did,” Cisco agreed.

 

 He couldn’t help but kiss her again. They made out lazily, unable to stop smiling.

 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, after glancing to the right at the time. “We slept in. The West party starts in three hours.”

 

Caitlin pouted. “I don’t wanna go to a Christmas party. Just wanna stay here all day with you.”

 

“You don’t want to show off your new handsome fiancé?”

 

Caitlin’s eyes glazed over with that moony expression on her face the same way she did the first time he said that word. Cisco laughed. He got out of bed and combed his fingers through his hair.

 

He picked his shirt and the dress Caitlin wore to Cisco’s family’s Christmas Eve dinner from off the floor.

 

“I’m starting a shower,” he told her, running the water in their en suite bathroom.

 

He turned around to find a little brown bag with a bow on the sink’s counter.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, bringing it back out to wave at Caitlin, who was braiding her hair.

 

She stopped. “It’s from Frost. Open it.”

 

He opened the bag and a set of keys fell into his hands.

 

He looked up to find Killer Frost sitting forward in their bed with a sly smile.

 

“It’s not a car,” She told him before he could get any ideas. “But it’s a vehicle. Thought to get you something so that you could keep up with me. It’s sitting in the garage at Star Labs.”

 

Cisco was intrigued.

 

Killer Frost slid her long legs over the side of the bed and gestured for Cisco to open a breach.

 

He did after he stopped the shower and they both threw on some clothes. They landed in Star Labs’s garage.  

 

Cisco’s jaw dropped open.

 

An sleek futuristic looking snowmobile sat expectantly next to the Star Labs van.

 

 

“No waaaaay!”

 

He ran to the Ski-do, using the keys to open the door. The new scent of leather greeted him.

 

Killer Frost watched his childlike glee with amusement.

 

“Like it?” She asked.

 

Cisco scoffed, rolling his eyes, pulling Killer Frost into the snowmobile. She fell onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. Killer Frost’s hair melted from silver to brown as the temperature rose back to normal level.

 

Caitlin broke the kiss. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes. You know I love toys. Thank you. This is awesome.”

 

“You’re awesome,” she shot back. “My awesome fiancé.”

 

Cisco’s heart flipped in his chest when she said that and  _oh_ , okay. Yeah, he now understood the effect that word had, when it was coming out of  _her_  mouth.

 

She giggled into his shoulder. “Can we go back home? I want that shower you promised.”

 

Cisco reluctantly let her go, and they got out of the snowmobile. He threw open the breach to get back home but dragged his feet, running his hand over the window of his present. “I think I’ll call you Blizzard.”

 

“Cisco?” Caitlin called.

 

“This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship, Blizzard. Just you wait.”

 

“It’s still going to be there tomorrow. We can test it out then. I still have stuff to wrap for the team.”

 

“Coming,” he replied distantly, still talking to the ski-do.

 

Caitlin raised an impatient eyebrow. “Blizzard can go back where she came from if you don’t come home with me right now.”

 

Cisco dropped his hands and looked at Caitlin, scandalized. “You wouldn’t!”

 

She lost her resolve and began to giggle. “Nah, the look on your face, though.”

 

Cisco gave Blizzard a last longing glance, then snapped a picture with his phone to show Barry before stepping back home.

 

Caitlin took his hand and guided him into the bathroom where she turned on the faucet again. Cisco turned to the cabinet to find his razor. He glanced up in the mirror to find Caitlin standing beside him expectantly, her robe dropped to the floor.

 

Cisco almost forgot all about Blizzard after that.

 

~.~

 

Cisco and Caitlin walked into the West’s family’s home hand in hand.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Barry crowed, after they took off their coats, bringing them both in for a group hug. Caitlin snuggled against Cisco’s side.

 

“Merry Christmas, Barry,” She replied.

 

Cisco kissed her temple.

 

Cecile came over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You two look cute!” She remarked, then ran back to the kitchen to do something important, Cisco assumed.

 

Cisco and Caitlin shared a glance.

 

Joe raised his glass of wine in greeting to the both of them from his arm chair, where little Jenna was sitting on his lap.

 

“Barry, do you mind helping me with the stuff in the car?”

 

“Sure,” he said, and two seconds later had all the gifts under the tree.

 

Iris came thundering down the stairs in a pretty red dress, organizing a stack of Christmas cards.

 

“Ralph said he should be here in twenty minutes and Wally promised to come within the hour–” She looked up at Cisco and Caitlin at the doorway.

 

“Hi Cisco! Hi Caitlin!” She returned to her cards then froze. She looked at them again. She dropped everything on the floor and screamed, running to Caitlin.

 

_“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ ” She bounced on her stocking-clad feet, grabbing Caitlin’s left hand.

 

“He did it! Congratulations!” Iris threw her arms around Caitlin, who was now beaming.

 

“Wait…” Barry said, confused. “What…?”

 

Cisco wrapped his hand around Caitlin’s waist. “Wedding bells! Wedding bells! Weddings all the way!” He sang to the tune of  _Jingle Bells._

 

“We’re getting married,” Caitlin translated.

 

The whole house went quiet. Then exploded all at once. Joe rose up from his recliner to give Cisco a clap on the shoulder. “Knew there was something up with those smiles.”

 

“What? For real?” Barry shouted at Cisco. “You did it!?”

 

Iris thrusted Caitlin’s hand out at Barry. “Of course he did it, look at that rock!”  

 

Cisco gave him a funny look, “I told you I would!”

 

“...I didn't realize you actually meant it.”

 

Cisco rubbed at his temples, shaking his head with exasperation at his best friend.

 

“When?” Iris demanded as Cecile ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

 

“Last night,” Caitlin answered, shyly. She looked up at Cisco, who shrugged. “Or rather, this morning. Midnight.”

 

Cecile ushered them to the couch, where they sat curled against each other, recounting the story all over again.

 

Cisco remembered telling his mother last night at her Christmas Eve dinner what he was planning to do.

 

_“I’m so proud of you,”_  she told him. There were lots of things that his parents weren’t proud of. But he knew that loving Caitlin would never be one of them.

 

Cisco watched now as his Team Flash family began pouring out champagne and wine, laughing and celebrating with them.

 

He took Caitlin’s left hand, and brought it to his mouth again.

 

She stopped her conversation with Cecile to look at him do so, the same bright fire in her eyes as when he did it this morning.

 

She closed her right hand on top of their joint ones and kissed him slowly.

 

In the corner of his eye, Cisco saw Iris clasp her hands together and go “ _Awww”_ , but he was focused on his fiancée. His Caitlin, who had just whispered, “I love you,” with more feeling than he has ever heard in any declaration of love before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this might be one of the favourite things I have written. I'm proud of it.


End file.
